


Domestic Bliss(and the Trouble with Too Many Titles)

by Madiedoodle



Series: Domestic Bliss [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Thorin is only majestic sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madiedoodle/pseuds/Madiedoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had ideas for proposal fics……..and this happened……so sorry…….<br/>Thorin and Bilbo, in which Thorin is a blanket hog and Bilbo reads romance novels(Bilbo proposes first, and Thorin reacts one of two ways)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Bliss(and the Trouble with Too Many Titles)

**Author's Note:**

> If you have more ideas, please send them to me, I love writing these things

Sitting by the hearth with their feet tangled together on the ottoman was a common occurrence for them, after long days at court. Fili and Kili called it snuggling, but they preferred the term quiet companionship, tangled together and reading separate reports, occasionally commenting about specific points of the day. It was calm, it was quiet, and it was exactly what the both of them needed after their hectic days. 

When Bilbo agreed to stay in Erebor, he hadn’t imagined just how busy his life would become. As the resident hobbit, he had a surprising amount of duties, his first official title being ‘Ambassador to Hobbit Kind’, what started out as an honorary position and the Companies excuse to keep him in the mountain. It turned out to be a full time job, as he began to come back into contact with the hobbits of the Shire, and word quickly spread there that he had survived his adventure. He became an inspiration to a few fellow Hobbits, and within a years time there were various Tooks and a few Brandybucks, and his official Ambassadoring had begun. Soon he had more than a few random Hobbits on his hands, but traders and other workers coming in to Erebor, curious and looking for places to sell their goods. To say Bilbo was flustered had been an understatement, as Hobbits had never been known to travel before and to have such a large array of them in his new home was a strange thing for him. But he threw himself into his job wholeheartedly, drafting trade agreements and smoothing over relations between all the realms and kingdoms that had dealings with Erebor. His unofficial title became ‘Official Smooth Talker for Erebor’, but ‘Official Court Diplomat was put on paper, allowing for him to attend all the meetings and keeping the dwarves(Dwalin, Gloin, Thorin, Fili, and Kili specifically) from saying something offensive and accidentally ruining all negotiation between their allies. 

These nights let him unwind from those duties, and let him just be plain old Bilbo Baggins, no titles needed. Thorin was much the same, enjoying shedding the title of King Under the Mountain at the door, returning to just Thorin Oakenshield. And it just so happened that plain old Thorin Oakenshield was Bilbo’s favorite company to keep, even if he snored loudly and hogged all the blankets at night, and couldn’t make a decent pot of tea to save his life. 

“Kili has been disappearing more and more often lately. You wouldn’t happen to know what he’s up to, would you?” Thorin asked, and Bilbo fought back a mischievous smile, hiding it behind the letter he was reading.

“Why no, I have no idea what you’re talking about, Thorin.” he said, nonchalantly flipping the page over, not risking a glance up. 

“How strange, because Dwalin saw you talking to him earlier today, right before he snuck off again. Snuck off out of Erebor, from what Nori said. It’s curious that the boys would be so close to you and not tell you a single thing about it.” Thorin said, his voice taking on the mild stilt of sarcasm that it held when he dealt with the boys.

“That is odd, isn’t it. But then again, we must only assume that it’s not any of my business, so I’ll just keep out of it.” he said, looking pointedly at Thorin before putting the letter down, instead picking up the book that Hamfast had sent him. He had barely cracked the book open before Thorin had snatched it out of his hands, turning it over and looking over the title. 

“Another romance novel? Don’t you get enough romance here, my dear Bilbo?” Thorin said, eyebrow raised as he set the book on the side table. Bilbo rolled his eyes, re-shuffling the papers that sat on his lap and crossing his feet over where they perched on Thorin’s thigh. 

“I’ll have you know that Hamfast sends those pieces of filth to me in an effort to get me to publish something of my own. He seems to think that if those books have been published then mine should, in some sort of effort to drown them out.” he replied. Thorin smirked, shaking his head, ‘Oh the strange ways of Hobbits’ written on his face, and Bilbo went back to the papers he had been reading. 

“You didn’t answer my question.” Thorin said, now taking the papers out of Bilbo’s hands in the most exasperating show of playfulness that Bilbo had ever seen. 

“Well, I’ve had my fill of adventure for this lifetime, and I do see you shirtless often enough to keep me happy, so yes, I must say there is plenty of romance here for me. Although......” he trailed off, reaching up and toying with one of Thorin’s braids. 

“Although what, Bilbo?” Thorin asked scooting closer and leaning over, propped up on one arm. 

“Well, have you ever thought about getting married?” Bilbo asked, and Thorin froze up, blinking rapidly in an attempt to process the question. Bilbo catalogued the absolutely flustered expression, deciding it was one of his favorites. The dwarfs facial features slowly lost their befuddlement, moving to wonder and then to what could only be described as a majestic smirk. 

“Is that a proposal, Master Baggins?” he asked, voice thick with emotions.

“I do believe it is, your Majesty.” Bilbo replied, smoothing down the braid he had been toying with. Thorin caught his hand before he could pull it away.

“Very unorthodox. Usually these matters require an official petition to court. Listing of assets. All kinds of paperwork. The Council will be absolutely appalled by such a lack of formality.” Thorin said, majestic smirk having been replaced by a dorky grin.

“Well, in that case, I must be away then, much paperwork to fill out. Formal petitions and the like, very important.” Bilbo said mischievously, and Thorin rolled his eyes, grabbing Bilbo around the waist and rooting him to the spot. 

“The Council can sod off, you’re staying right here. Proposing and then running off is not acceptable behavior for the future Consort of Erebor.” 

“Oh no, another title, Dori is going to have a conniption if he has to embroider another title under my name on that damn tapestry.” Bilbo replied playfully, before his grin was smothered by a kiss.


End file.
